


Want

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge fic given to me.  Abnormal wanted a Cid and Demons and the keyword "thong".  Aren't you curious now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
> Characters: Chaos, Cid and Vincent … Sorta Valenwind… or Chid?

* * *

Vincent was trying to clear his mind so he could sleep but Chaos was making it very difficult. Fresh air usually aided in calming the demon, but it wasn't working, and hadn't worked in a couple of days.

'What are you doing!'

He tried to push the voice aside. He didn't want to listen to the demon but the rough voice resonated in his ears.

'He's over there!'

"I know where he is," Vincent muttered through clenched teeth. He looked over to where the group was standing. Vincent was far enough away from them so that they wouldn't hear him talking to his demons. He kept his face hidden in the cowl of his cape.

'Then go!' Chaos sounded angry and eager at the same time.

Vincent sighed and shook his head. "It's not appropriate."

'Screw that! Did you not see him? GO DAMN YOU!'

He cringed at the volume of Chaos' voice. He wished he was able to pull away from the fury of the demon, but it was hard when his advisory was attached to his soul. He took a couple of deep breaths, filling his lungs and allowing all the air to leave him before he took another. This exercise usually worked to calm the demons, but Chaos did not want to be pacified. It was taking a lot of effort in the last couple of days to keep him under control.

'Listen to me, you fool!' Chaos blustered and seemed to retreat a bit. He continued the deep breathing and could feel the demon moving into its metaphorical resting place. He was grateful that it was finally working.

"Hey!" The loud yell startled him. He looked over at where the voice came from. Cid was standing a respectable distance away, leaning against his lance with a cigarette on his lips. He had not put on a shirt and his wonderfully fit looking chest was bared. Cid had his jacket wrapped around his waist and he found his eyes looking at the well defined abs and chest. The blond man casual pose showed off his well defined shoulders and arms.

Vincent quickly looked away.

'Quit being such a damn prude! LOOK AT HIM!' Chaos was back in full force now and the pressure inside his head was sudden enough to make him grunt at the change.

"Are you sleeping standing up again?" Cid said and began to saunter over.

Chaos purred at the sight of the object of his distraction moving towards him. Vincent couldn't help but admire how the blond man's muscles moved as he casually twirled his spear. His movements were steady and graceful in nature that only seasoned fighters possessed. The pilot's unoccupied hand was hooked in the belt loops of his dark green cargo pants. That small action caused Cid's already low riding attire, to ride a little lower and reveal a little bit more skin. Vincent's found his eyes were drawn to the man stomach. He observed the trail of soft looking blond hair that disappeared into those low slung pants. His eyes looked further down than he should have allowed as he remembered what got Chaos all worked up.

Just the mere thought of the other night sent Chaos nearly crashing forward. He clenched his teeth and willed the demon back.

"Hey?" Cid's voice was much softer now and laced with concern as he stood right in front of him. "Are you okay? You jus' went all white. Well, I mean whiter than usual." Vincent looked at the concerned blue eyes.

"I'm fine." Vincent said through clenched teeth. Chaos was going on about all the things he wanted to do the man, all of which were completely inappropriate.

"Have you eaten today?" Cid asked as he dropped his finished cigarette and crushed it.

'I want to eat him,' Chaos cooed.

Vincent stiffened at the demons thoughts. He straightened up and forced himself to look the Captain in the eyes. "You need to put on a shirt." He turned on his heel and went to find a place where he wouldn't see the man.

* * *

Being away from Cid did not stop Chaos from taunting him with images and words.

'Quit denying yourself. I felt you reacting. You liked what you saw! I like it. I want it!' Chaos pressed.

He shook his head not wanting to encourage the demon further. It had been two days of constant badgering and hounding, ever since he had went to ask Cid a small favour.

His gauntlet had needed repairs. The joint on his thumb was a little loose and Cid had helped him repair it before. He had knocked on the Captain's door and the man had yelled for him to come in.

He had opened the cabin and took a few steps in. He was stopped by the sight of Cid standing at his little bathroom sink brushing is teeth and not wearing anything.

'That's not true. He was in a nice black thong that I'm sure he would let you remove if you asked.'

Vincent felt his face heat up at the memory. Cid had turned slightly and Chaos had pointed out how lovely he had filled out the small piece of black cloth.

'You're in denial.'

He had been forced to keep his eyes from the tempting sight. He went through a great effort to keep his voice calm when he asked for Cid to look at his gauntlet. He had somehow hid his nervousness and he hoped that he didn't show any signs of being intrigued about very athletic man and his state of undress.

"Come over 'ere and let me take a gander," Cid said as he walked over to the bed with a towel in his hand. Chaos had yelled at him over how wonderful his butt looked with that piece of floss between his cheeks. Chaos' noise had increased to a deafening volume when Cid turned to sit. Vincent had to force his eyes to stay on his friends face as he laid the towel over his thigh and slapped it. "Place 'er 'ere."

He stiffly walked to the bed and sat beside the man. He was grateful that Cid had that towel on his lap as he passively let the nearly naked man grab his golden hand. Cid had muttered under his breath. "I can fix this in no time."

He had just about calmed down when Cid went to reach for something in the bedside table, having to stretch his toned body and showing his butt in all its glorious detail.

Chaos even quieted and Vincent was ashamed at how his body was reacting.

Cid returned to the sitting position with a small screwdriver in his hand. "Hold still," Cid said simply as he slightly hunched over his arm and started to work.

Chaos then started demanding that he touch him. The demon had crudely pronouncing that he smelled wonderful and he wanted to taste him.

It only took Cid a minute but it felt like forever. Chaos wanted Cid to put the screwdriver away so that he could grope his butt. "All done." Cid straightened and smiled at him.

"Thank you," was all he was able to say even with Chaos yelling about how he wanted to take a bite out of his neck.

"Any time," Cid said, unaware of how he was affecting him.

All Vincent could do was mutter a small 'thank you' as hid his face in his collar. He had wanted to run from the room, but he managed to hold himself together and walk stiffly out.

Chaos wouldn't stop talking about how Cid looked in the thong. It was all that the demon could think about.

Vincent had found a place where he would be away from the others. He didn't want anyone to see his weakness. The badgering of the demon was wearing him down and being near Cid made Chaos eager.

'I want.'

He tried to get his breathing under control so that he could calm the demon down.

'I want.'

He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but Cid in that small, well filled thong.

'I want.'

Vincent let out a growl. Chaos was close to the surface and Vincent could feel his control slipping.

'I want!'

He felt a heavy tightness in his belly that spread to his chest. He ground his teeth and pushed back as he was forced to his knees. He didn't want to let the demon out when it was making sinful demands; even if he was intrigued.

'I WANT!"

Vincent fell to his knees as he struggled to stay in control, knowing that he that he was not going to win.

* * *

"Hey Vince," Cid called as he saw the broody dark-haired man approach. He was glad that he was back. Cid had been acting weird the last couple of days. He was worried about his friend retreating into himself. "Did ya get somethin' to eat yet?" He thought it was odd that Vincent was avoiding him since he fixed his gauntlet. He didn't understand why the ex-Turk was brooding in the corners and hiding in the trees. It wasn't healthy for a man to hide from the world the way he did.

Vincent moved out of the shadows. Cid blinked a few times as he tried to figure out what was so different about him.

"Oh, I found something."

The strange timbre in his voice almost made Cid take a step back. Vincent was moving differently; there was a strange grace as he almost flowed towards him.

"Wha'd ya eat?" he said trying to keep his voice steady despite the gut feeling telling him that there was something really wrong.

"I haven't eaten it yet."

Cid did take a step back. Vincent was right in front of him, leaning into him. He swallowed hard as Vincent seemed to smell him.

"Wha' are ya doing?" he asked as he took a few stumbling steps back. A clawed hand gripped his shirt, halting him from moving away. He felt a warm breath against his throat for a moment, as if he were breathing him in, and the other hand threading fingers through his pants belt loops.

"Are you wearing that black piece of cloth?"

Cid swallowed hard as he looked at the amber eyes of the man – no, demon - that was holding him close. He could feel the hunger in the demons gaze, as Cid couldn't help but focus on the smirking lips hiding very sharp looking teeth.

"Wha?"

The claw tore his shirt. "That thong? That wonderful piece of fabric. Are you wearing it?" Amber eyes gave him a hungry look and Cid wondered if he was going to become a snack.

"Woah! Whacha doin' Vince?" Cid said and tried to pull away but the hand holding his belt loops prevented it. Vincent pulled him closer, so that there fronts were pressed firmly against each other. Cid was startled by the closeness of the very attractive and alluring man. Being this close he noted that Vincent was also a very excited and couldn't help but be impressed at the feel.

"I want."

Cid's breath hitched as the clawed hand ran over his bare stomach and the other hand tugged on his pants, to prevent him from moving to far. "Easy there. Now, don' do anythin' rash 'ere, um, Chaos. Right?"

Chaos hummed and smirked. Cid was a little startled by the demons next move as those dampened lips pressed against his throat. He leaned his head to the side and let him because, at first, he was too startled to do anything about it and, second, it felt damn good. He came back to his senses as he remembered that this was Chaos, not Vincent, and tried to push the demon away. The small nudge caused Chaos to growl and apply teeth to his throat.

"Easy," he whispered. "No need ta be rough."

The teeth released and Vincent pulled back so that he was staring at him again. The demon intense eyes wandered to his chest and neck as he licked his lips. He felt that clawed hand reach down and cup him. He startled a bit at the feeling of such a sharp piece of metal caressing his groin.

"I want."

Cid's breath hitched. "Yeah. I got that. Does Vincent?"

The demon that possessed Vincent snorted. "He's too much a prude to admit it." Cid was grateful when the demon pulled slightly back, even if his claw was still moving against his stiffening groin. "You still haven't answered me."

"Answered what?" Cid said and grunted as he was squeezed rather hard.

Chaos leaned into and whispered into his ear. "Are you wearing that thong?"

Cid swallowed at the strange passionate intensity written across the normally stoic man. "I'll show Vincent if ya let 'em come back."

"But I want," Chaos pouted and squeezed again. It was a strange look to see on Vincent's face and it caused Cid to smile.

"If Vincent gets, you get, right?" Cid was hesitant to move. Those amber eyes seemed to be thinking about something as the clawed hand stilled.

"Tell me first," Chaos said leaning into him once more. "Are you wearing that black under garment?"

Cid swallowed. He didn't think his choice in underwear was such a big deal, but obviously Vincent and Chaos liked it. He had never been one that was shy about his body. He never thought the day that he fixed the gauntlet he had unintentionally turned on the two. It at least explained why he was acting so weird and told him that he needed a shirt earlier.

"No," he whispered.

Chaos growled and looked like he was disappointed. Cid regretted his small teasing remark as the hand on his groin tightened. "I'm wearing a red one," he quickly added.

Chaos purred and relaxed his grip. "You'll show us?" The voice sounded different. Almost like there were two.

"In a more private place," Cid said as he noticed Vincent's natural brilliant red starting appear in his eyes. "Ya can see whatever ya want."

Vincent blinked and the eyes were no longer amber. Vincent realized where his hand was and pulled them away. Cid grabbed the arm of the ex-Turk, to make sure that he wasn't going to run away. "I meant it Vin."

Vincent seemed to be torn. His red eyes were full of confusion and as if he was listening to his inner demons. Cid held his breath as he waited for the response to the internal conversation.

Vincent slowly closed his eyes and opened them again. His stance seemed to relax as he took a deep breath. A small blush crept across the ex-Turk's pale features. "Red, you say."

* * *


	2. Want 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid tries to get Vincent in a new outfit. Vincent and his demons have different ideas.

The laughter from Chaos inside his head was getting annoying. If Chaos had his own set of lungs, Vincent was sure that he would have been curled in a ball on the floor gasping for air.

"Why am I doing this?" Vincent whispered.

'Because he convinced you, that you owed him,' Chaos said before he broke into another heavy bout of laughter.

"Are ya comin' out?" Cid's loud voice could be heard from the bedroom. Vincent couldn't believe that he was even considering this.

"I need more time," Vincent called back. He hadn't undressed yet. He looked over at the bag which contained a new outfit that Cid had asked him to wear.

The demon laughter rolled down to a chuckle. 'He'll be wearing that leather thong he showed us! Get changed so we can go play.'

Vincent closed his eyes and tried not to think of how good Cid would look wearing that new supple tan leather thong. Or what it would feel like to …

'Just get changed!' Chaos demanded, 'Quit fantasising and let's go do him already.' There was another low grumble interjected but he pushed the agitated feeling back.

Cid had showed him his new thong. Cid almost always wore thongs, and even after the last couple of years, it didn't take the thrill of how wonderful he looked in them. The new one was made of supple tan leather that had to be secured in place with small knots. The thong could easily be removed without him cutting it off.

Of course, Cid then placed the unassuming black bag onto his lap and had told him that he would really like to see him in something.

'Just put it on," Chaos grumbled. 'It's not that bad.' The whimpering increased and he could feel an ache start to form at the back of his head. He was starting to feel uneasy about the whole thing.

It had started out as a nice peaceful day. Cid had left with some of the crew of the Shera to buy some supplies. The ship had been quiet and he was enjoying the unusual silence. He avoided going on the shopping trips as people always stared at his outfit and called him a vampire. It was becoming more frequent; he didn't understand the reason for it. He would rather avoid having some strange teenage girl or boy mooning over him, even it if it was cute if Cid would fight them off for him.

'It was amusing,' Chaos cooed. Vincent rolled his eyes. Chaos always found - well-chaos amusing. "Now let's go be amused in the other room. Get dressed!"

Vincent tried to push Chaos back and concentrate on what he was supposed to be getting ready for. Cid had returned from the shopping trip with a big smile on his face and carrying two simple black bags; one for him and one that Vincent had now had sitting in front of him.

He had made the mistake of asking what he had bought.

Cid had sat next to him. "Ya know. I have been goin' through a lot of shirts because of that glove of yours." Cid ran his hand down his arm. "And you wrecked six pairs of my pants."

Vincent had blushed. He did get carried away, especially when he knew what colour of thong that Cid was wearing.

'I still like the red one," Chaos purred.

Of course Chaos did. It was the only colour of thong that he had not cut off of Cid. All the other ones, Vincent had been implored to remove quickly from the blond man. The easiest way was to just slice it with his gauntleted hand.

But now he had to deal with what was in the black bag. Chaos chuckled as he looked at the bag. 'Put it on," Chaos purred in the back of his mind. 'You will make him happy.' A small whimpering sound filled his ears and he shook his head to clear out the voices.

Vincent started to unbuckle his cape.

Because that is what it was really about. After all, the reason he was even considering wearing the humiliating costume was because of how big the Captain's smile was when he talked about what was in the bag.

He hung his cape on the door hook and looked in the mirror as he removed the wrappings that bound his hair.

He frowned at the thought of how Cid surprised him with the request. Cid had rested one of his hands on his thigh and the other playing with the back of his neck. He had moved his hands in small massaging motions that always soothed him and Chaos.

"Well, I had to get some new clothes and I found somethin' that would look great on ya." Cid had whispered into his ear and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I can model what I bought and ya can model what I got fer you."

Vincent should have known that it was a set up. He was relaxed by the soothing touches. He just thought that Cid was trying to get him in jeans and a normal shirt again. He was always trying to encourage him to wear something other than the leather that he was accustomed. He had a few pairs of jeans and shirts that Cid already bought him but he did not wear them very often.

The first time he wore normal clothes, no one recognized him. He remembered Yuffie's words as she clung to Cid's arm. "If you dumped Vinny, is it alright if I call him up?" Of course that sent Chaos into a fury at the thought of the girl even touching him and what was 'his'. Cid had yelled at the pesky ninja for an hour about her 'goddamn lack of manners' with the most curse words he had ever heard come out of the mans mouth. Cid probably would have continued for a couple of hours more if he hadn't just taken the matter into his own hands. It was a guaranteed that if he kissed Cid, he would shut up.

Of course, it also meant that they had to leave early because Chaos was not one to be satisfied with just kissing.

'Why would I? He is always willing to offer so much more. Now quit brooding and get dressed in that lovely outfit.' Chaos hummed but the other whine was growing louder and the tension was building inside his head. He could feel a strange twinge build up in his stomach.

There was a light tap on the door followed by Cid's voice. "Is everythin' all right, Vin?"

"Everything's fine."

'If it's fine then put it on,' Chaos countered and was followed by a whine that Vincent knew was a not from the amused demon.

"Don't ya like it?" Cid called.

"I'll only be a couple of minutes," Vincent called back as he removed his shirt. He still had a hard time thinking of himself as desirable. He didn't understand what a man like Cid could think of him as attractive; soul or body.

Vincent's muscle tone was nothing like the wonderful thick lines that Cid had. He always enjoyed running his hand and claw over his nice broad chest and back. Vincent knew that he was strong, but he sometimes wished that he had the muscle to match. His hips were too slim, and his chest to narrow as far as he was concerned.

'He's never complained. Get over yourself,' Chaos berated.

Cid never did complain about how he looked and often gave him praises about his appearance. He thought it was just because love was blind. He thought of Cid as the perfect specimen of a man. Every part of him was desirable.

'Especially that fine ass of his," Chaos chirped in his ear. He really wished he could shut Chaos off at times.

He placed his shirt in the hamper and started to undo the buckles and gun holster that were slung on his slender hips.

"Everythin' should fit you," Cid called from the other side of the door. "I know yer measurements and ya are gonna look hot wearin' it." There was a timber in his voice that sent chills down Vincent's spine as he stepped out of his pants.

"I'll be out in a moment," he called again.

"I got the wine ready," Cid responded back.

Vincent sighed heavily as he stood naked in the slightly chilled bathroom.

'Just put it on," Chaos pleaded.

Vincent was never much of a wine drinker but Chaos like the cheap sweet wine that Cid drank. Vincent preferred a dry white but then, it was not something that he complained about as Cid tasted wonderful with the wine on his lips.

'And skin! Will you just get dressed! I want!" Chaos rumbled, becoming quite impatient. He could feel Chaos pressing forward with excitement. Vincent sighed heavily as he opened the bag and lifted out the first of the contents.

He held up one piece and cringed. It was horrible.

'Don't care. Just put it on. I want!' Chaos was now buzzing at the front of his head. He could hear the whining of the other filling the back of his mind as if the other entity was pacing.

"Why couldn't he just get me a thong?" Vincent whispered as he held the strange outfit.

'Put it on so he can take it off!' Chaos pressed.

He pushed back the persistent demon. Galian growled loudly and moved forward, almost pushing along side of Chaos inside his mind. He understood his uncomfortable feeling a bit more as it seemed that Galian was not pleased with what was in the bag. Galian let him know his disapproval as he pulled out the … shorts and the dog like demon let out a whine.

"I can't wear this," he whispered as he pulled out the other piece. It was like a hair band that had two rather large black fuzzy cat ears attached.

Chaos started to laugh again. Galian growled, and it sounded like the lesser demon was hovering beside his ear. Cid decided to knock again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Everyone be quiet!" Vincent yelled and threw the ears into the bag, next to the strange small black leather vest and shorts with the black furry rope like tail attached to it.

There was a brief moment of silence before he started to feel Chaos amusement and Galian started to whimper again. After a couple of breaths he heard Cid tentatively call his name. "Is everythin' all right?"

Vincent took a deep breath and looked at the door. He didn't want to disappoint Cid after all that he had done for him. After all the years of him enduring his demons and sins and he was going to refuse him this one little thing.

The last part of the costume that Cid wanted him to wear drew his attention. It caused Chaos to laugh so loud that he thought his ears were going to bleed. Mixed with Galian's new painful howl he thought his head was going to burst.

"Vincent!" Cid called from the other side of the door.

"Everyone needs to be quiet so I can get dressed!" Vincent yelled holding the newest pieces of leather tightly in his hand. "Cid, get in the bed and quit bothering me. The rest of you can just shut up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cid stood stunned for a moment after the last yell. 'Everyone?' and the 'rest of you' bothered him.

He stepped away from the bathroom door as he was a little worried. Vincent didn't loose his cool very often and he seldom talked out loud to his demons or even about them. He slowly walked to the bed that they had been sharing for last couple of years. He was getting a little worried.

He knew it was a silly outfit. When he had saw it in the window, he had to walk by it three times before he was brave enough to walk into the store; his fellow crew members laughing as he did so. They all kept their distance from him as he purchased the items.

He knew it was an odd thing, wanting to see Vincent in the costume. But the images in his head, as soon as he saw the items, could not be denied. The small snug looking shorts had a fuzzy black tail attached. He knew it was odd to fantasized holding onto it as they played in bed. The snug little black leather vest would cover Vincent's lovely narrow chest of his with silky ribbons. He wondered if that is what Vincent was having problems with. He sometimes did have problems tying things with that gauntlet.

He thought for a moment that he should go and offer to help get him dressed but changed his mind as he heard cursing coming from the room.

Vincent never swore and often asked Cid to tone down his own inclination to curse. Of course, when it was Vincent's habit of late to kiss him to stop his torrent of swear words, he found himself actually swearing more.

Maybe it was too much? It must be the ears. Cid felt that he was pushing him too far with the ears, even though it would have been sexy to see in with the combination. Vincent was a proud man and maybe he was too humiliated to go with this kind of play. Or it could be the other piece, which had been a last minute purchase that he had grabbed off a rack.

The red leather collar and leash to match must have been too much. That was it. It was the surprise at the bottom of the bag. He couldn't resist it at the time and had to calm himself down at the thought of tugging on the leash and the tail.

He groaned as he lay down on the bed and waited for Vincent. He hoped that he would be wearing the outfit.

"Shut up!" Cid jumped slightly at the yell from the bathroom. He almost called out but refrained.

Maybe Chaos didn't like the outfit. He hadn't thought of that before he bought it. Chaos was always intruding at the oddest of times and maybe he didn't like the collar or the clothing.

"Aww, shit," he muttered and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He hoped he hadn't pissed Chaos off or Vinny … or for that matter any of the other demons that rolled around in his head.

He was about to get up and tell Vincent that he didn't have to wear it. Tell him that it was all a joke and that he should just come to bed. He didn't want to upset the man with his impromptu purchase.

That was when the door opened. He pushed himself up so that he was resting on his elbows and examined the man standing in the doorway. He was a little disappointed despite the decision that he made to tell Vincent not to wear the outfit. He may not be wearing the new clothing but he was wearing his cape pulled tightly around him. He slowly started to walk toward the bed.

Vincent had his brow furrowed and there was a determined look on his face. There was something odd about his eyes but Cid couldn't see it all that well, because of Vincent having his hair being loose.

He was used to Chaos seeping in with an amber yellow colour, it often happened when the demon was agitated or excited. They yellow that swirled in with the red was not the same yellow as Chaos. It was different and he didn't know what to make of it just yet.

"Vince?" Cid was uneasy at how those strange new eyes looked at him. Vincent moved swiftly towards the bed and stood at the end. Those eyes moved up and down him and sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't read the look on Vincent's face at the moment. He was usually very good at reading him. He did notice that he was not wearing the ears, so that most likely meant, that he wasn't hiding the outfit underneath the cape. "Ya know, if ya don't really like the stuff, you don't have ta wear it, ya know." Cid said nervously as Vincent's eyes roamed up and down his body.

Cid felt like crawling up the headboard as he felt very naked under his gaze; normally a feeling that he didn't mind. But Vincent's eyes couldn't be read and he didn't know how to interpret them. He swallowed hard. He wished he was wearing more clothes or at least a robe.

Vincent seldom scared him, but Cid never forgot that there were demons inside the man he shared his bed with.

"Vin?"

Vincent moved so that he was kneeling at the end of the bed, the cape parting and he was able to see what was beneath. The demon holder crawled up, trapping his legs. Cid swallowed hard and tried to move his eyes back up to the face of the man.

"The outfit," Vincent's voice was a bit deeper than normal. It wasn't Chaos that was tinting it. "It was not right."

"I-I," Cid stammered as the man in the cape crawled up him. He failed at maintaining eye contact as his eyes were drawn to the body that was shaded by the cloak. Who needed an outfit when he has a glorious naked ex-Turk wrapped in a red cloak crawling up him?

"The colour and species are wrong," Vincent said as he straddled his thighs. Those strange yellow eyes and different rumble to his voice was a bit startling, but he was still as equally distracted by the fact that Vincent was very naked under that cloak.

Damn, he loved how Vincent looked. His pale skin, even with all the scars that marred him, was desirable. Of course his eyes were drawn to the fine line of hair that lead down to the wonderful prize that was stirring between his legs.

Seeing him wearing only the cape that hid that tantalizing body covered with tempting shadows was damn sexy. Cid's thong was getting tight.

He blinked and focused on what Vincent had said. "What do ya mean?"

"I'm not a cat," Vincent's voice rumbled and his hands reached up to the cowl of the cape and started to fiddle with the buckles. "I don't even like cats."

He thought Vincent liked cats. The cat that Cloud and Tifa had adopted always jumped on Vincent lap and he never seemed to object. "And purple would be better."

Cid's eyes grew wide and he whispered, "Purple?"

"Galian does not like being personified as feline," Vincent grumbled as he undid the second buckle on his cloak. He was able to see more of Vincent's face, and there was a look that he really wished he could read.

"Shit," Cid whispered as he watched Vincent unfasten the last of the buckles and the red fabric fell from his narrow white shoulders. Vincent let it roll down his back and pool behind him.

"We do like the collar though," Vincent said simply as he ran his fingers over the decoration. His eyes all red now –- all Vincent –- and Cid couldn't help but gape at the sight. Vincent golden claw held the red leash and held it out to him.

"He likes the fact that it sparkles," Vincent said. Cid reached up and took the leash from him. He did admire how the red piece of leather with the gem stones sparkled in the dim light of the room. It looked so damn hot around the dark-haired man's throat.

Cid decided that his thong was much too tight for such a sight. He swallowed and pulled on the leash. "How 'bout a kiss then?" Vincent smirked as he followed the tug down. Cid grinned as Vincent leaned into him and Cid closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss. He felt his lips on his jaw for a brief moment before he felt a warm wet tongue tracing up his jaw, the side of his face and into his hair line.

Vincent gave him a deep grumble that seemed to come from deep in his chest. He watched that talented tongue curl back into his mouth. Vincent had never licked him like that before, well, at least not on his face.

"Vince?" Cid asked, trying to determine if one of the other demons were seeping through.

Vincent looked down at him and those eyes were all Vincent but the smile was full of mischief. "Yes, Cid?"

"I'll take the outfit back," Cid said as he felt that claw dragging up his side.

Vincent hummed and leaned into him again, to lick the other side of his face in that same slow sensual manner. "You'll need to exchange it." Vincent said when he was done with the lick.

"Exchange?" He thought that Vincent wasn't going to wear it.

Vincent's smile grew and Cid felt a little uneasy. "You need to find one that matches your hair." Cid gasped as that tongue that drew up his jaw, moved to circle his ear and Vincent spoke in a sensual whisper. "We wouldn't mind a bit of a chase."

Cid's pulse quickened. He never really thought of himself wearing a costume, but from the pressure he was feeling against his own feeble covering, he could tell that Vincent and his demonic residents liked the idea.

Vincent pulled up from him and Cid was still a little startled by this turn of event. The leather leash fell from his hands as Vincent flipped his hair back. "Plus, I think it is time we diversify your wardrobe. After all, I have enough things to change into."


End file.
